Outdoor birdhouses and birdfeeders are very popular. They are placed outside to attract birds both for viewing and for insect control. In spite of the fact that the birds can be seen, they more than likely cannot be heard. If the birdhouse or birdfeeder is placed too close to a house, then many species of birds may be scared away due to the proximity of humans.
It is therefore, an object of the present invention to develop a birdhouse and bird feeder which attract birds so that the birds can be seen and heard.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for attracting birds and listening to them from the comfort of one's home.